1. Field of the Invention
A door guard for a refrigerator to prevent a child from opening the refrigerator door while at the same time not impeding adult access to the refrigerator.
2. Description of Prior Art
Refrigerator doors, when closed and sealed, generally run the full length of the refrigerator from top to the bottom near the floor. Because the doors are not latched and are disposed close to the floor, a small child can easily open a refrigerator door and most often leave the door ajar after the child leaves the refrigerator area. Leaving a refrigerator door open for long and unnecessary periods of time wastes electricity and causes the refrigerator compressor to work harder, often resulting in damage to the compressor motor. Refrigerator door locks that have been used are cumbersome and hamper or impede convenient adult access to the refrigerator door.
The present invention overcomes these problems by providing a very non-complex refrigerator door guard that prevents a child from opening a refrigerator door while at the same time permiting easy adult access.